Breast cancer patients on adjuvant hormonal and/or chemotherapy frequently gain weight, which has adverse prognostic significance. This study will evaluate nutritional intake and activity levels, along with hormonal and mood state parameters. The ultimate goal is to perdict which patients are likely to gain weight and to institute appropriate preventive maneuvers before weight gain occurs in order to establish improved clinical outcome.